


Karna, Arjuna and their Very Thirsty Play-Fight

by Jyunsung



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Made For Each Other, OTP Feels, all the water in the ocean cant satisfy them, they're so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Instead of properly fighting, they ogle each other.
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Karna, Arjuna and their Very Thirsty Play-Fight

They were fated to always meet this way. 

Neither nothing more, nor nothing less, could exist.

It was the balance of the universe. 

-

Karna felt the air on his skin. It was cool, but because it was so densely saturated with tension between him and the man standing across him, it felt hot and suffocating. His eyes traced the outline of Arjuna’s figure, dragging across all the dips of his silhouette. Karna’s eyes dropped to Arjuna’s feet and danced up those legs, trembling ever so slightly from 'exertion', taking in the armor that concealed his slender muscles. He followed the intricacy of his belt, Karna’s hands twitching to blast it - and the white pants he wore that were thin enough to tease, but concealed enough to cause Karna suffering - out of existence, and take everything down there into his ‘rightful’ possession. Karna stared at Arjuna’s neck plate, the way that diamond directed him right back down to Arjuna’s hips. Karna’s mouth watered just thinking about it, and a heat blossomed in his own nether regions, but on the outside, his stone cold expression remained.

Little did Karna know, Arjuna was suffering too. Arjuna directed his eyes upwards to the sky, but in his peripheral vision he could see the way the fur around Karna’s shoulders was disturbed by the wind of the magic around them. He yearned to rip it off and shred it to pieces, revealing those slender white shoulders that looked so, so inviting. Subconsciously, as Arjuna thought about how he wished to ravage Karna, his eyes betrayed him and drifted down. Arjuna also particularly appreciated the leg armor Karna wore, how it curved upwards and around his thin hips, and how the golden metal accentuated those hip bones of his. Arjuna smirked as he thought about how, time and time again, he would intentionally damage and obliterate that armor, just so the obstruction of clothing would not only be gone but he would also get the blessing of seeing that shocked and embarrassed expression of Karna’s that Arjuna thrived for.

-

“Eyes up here.” Karna’s cross voice, tinged with just a little bit of embarrassment, struck Arjuna. Inwardly, the Berserker revealed in the delightful discomfort. 

“Like you can talk.”

“Tch.” Karna knew very well what Arjuna was talking about, but preferred to feign innocence. But Arjuna was difficult to satisfy. He wasn't done - yet.

“You think I don’t notice the way you take advantage of my chest? I’ve seen it, you know, when you have a straight and clear strike here,” Arjuna pauses to gesture at his torso, and to smirk at Karna’s horrified expression. “But you- ”

“Shut up!” Karna shrieked, his hand around his lance stiffening and his body tensing up, but no doubt that hatred was only skin deep. 

“Always falter. Perhaps you are afraid -”

“BASTARD, SILENCE!”

“That I’ll punish-”

“ENOUGH!” Karna sprung forwards, his attack aimed, predictably, at Arjuna’s arm. Too far away to damage Arjuna’s hips or his torso, or wherever Karna would end up kissing when this whole thing ended. 

“You. Let’s play, love~” Arjuna chucked, but dodged the attack. As Karna dashed by Arjuna’s ear, he, voice corrupted with lust, whispered within a hairs’ breadth of Arjuna’s ear, lips trembling. 

“Come find me later. I’ll be ready for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in a half hour literature class so it's partially unfinished. The smexy stuff is coming next chapter.


End file.
